closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan Creek Entertainment Group
Logo descriptions by KodyBoy555 and TheRedBaron1985 Logo captures by'' sanbell, Livin', LogoSpace2, and TheRedBaron1985'' Editions by Logophile Background: Morgan Creek Entertainment Group (formerly called Morgan Creek Productions) is a production company founded by former auto import worker James G. Robinson in 1988. The name of the company comes from the 1944 movie ''The Miracle of '''Morgan's Creek. Some of its most successful films include the ''Ace Ventura ''films and the Young Guns films. Its films were distributed (at least in North America) by 20th Century Fox from 1988-1991 (however, Renegades'' and'' Coup De Ville'' were from Universal and'' Major League was from Paramount), Warner Bros. from 1991-2004 and Universal from 2005-2011 (Warner distributed ''Ace Ventura, Jr. from 2009, international rights to Dream House, whilst Universal had US rights, and All Eyez on Me was distributed by Summit Entertainment, Lionsgate's parent company). The international rights were acquired by Revolution Studios in 2014, with sales handled by Miramax. US rights for video releases now rest with Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. As of near future, SPHE will declare the rights resurrected for newly Blu-ray releases of classic Morgan Creek titles, digitally remastered in High Definition. 1st Logo (August 12, 1988-September 28, 1990) Nicknames: "2D Creek", "Cheesy Creek" Logo: Against a black background, a curvy blue line (intended to be a creek) moves across the screen. The camera then zooms out to reveal a tall black rectangle against a blue background with the curvy line cut out near the bottom. "MORGAN" is seen on top, and "CREEK" is seen on the bottom, with two lines placed above and below the words. Variant: On the theatrical trailer and TV spots for Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, the blue background is darker. The movie itself would use the next logo. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The zooming, which is fairly simplistic animation, even for 1988. Music/Sounds: A sound of a river streaming down with a rising synth tune that ends with two chime bells. Most of the time however, it's silent, or has the opening/ending theme of the movie playing over it. Enemies: A Love Story doesn't have the river sounds, but does have the rising theme and the bells. Availability: Uncommon. It was seen on the Young Guns series,'' Skin Deep'', Clive Barker's Nightbreed, The Exorcist III and Pacific Heights. At the time, most of its films were released by 20th Century Fox, though on current prints, owned by Warner Bros. (with the exception of Young Guns, owned by Lionsgate), the Fox logo is cut out, either due to expired distribution deals, or releasing agreements that did not extend past theatrical release. The Fox logo is also edited out on Vestron Video's release of Young Guns as well as on the original home video releases of Skin Deep and Clive Barker's Nightbreed, which were released by Media Home Entertainment, Inc.. The Fox/Morgan Creek logo combo can however be seen on video releases from CBS/Fox or Fox Video such as Pacific Heights, The Exorcist III, and Young Guns II. It also appears after the end credits of Renegades and Coup De Ville (the former film would have the river and bell sounds). Don't expect to see this on Major League or Dead Ringers. Editor's Note: The animation of the logo is too simple and bland, especially since there were movie logos of the time that were better than this. 2nd Logo (June 14, 1991-November 9, 2001) Nicknames: "CGI Creek", "3D Creek" Logo: On a navy blue background, a yellow CGI line cuts through the screen. The camera pans near it to reveal it is a creek, with 3D river effects in it. The creek then zooms out on a blue/black gradient background as we see it is inside a purplish box. Then the words "MORGAN" and "CREEK" zoom out in their usual positions. Variants: *The box with the creek can differ in color. Sometimes it's purple, dark blue, or light blue. *The still version of this logo was at the end of movies and on the Ace Ventura animated series. Early movies have the normal logo at the end as well as the beginning. *There is a scope variant where the 1.85 version was cropped to 2.35, as the lines above and below touched the top and bottom parts of the anamorphic ratio. This was used on Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls. *On earlier episodes of the Ace Ventura cartoon, we see the company's print logo on a white background, with the creek colored periwinkle and a copyright stamp below. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The 3D-animated creek, and the camera zooming out. As for the cheesy factor, nitpicking maybe (considering how good the CGI was for the time period), but this logo's predecessor's animation evokes a creek better than this one does. This was done by Studio Productions (now known as "Flip Your Lid Animation"). Music/Sounds: An orchestral brass tune based upon the opening theme of Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, composed by Michael Kamen. The Ace Ventura animated series has the ending theme playing over it. In the early days of the company, the logo was silent or the movie's theme would play over it. On 1992's White Sands, there is a different fanfare based on the Robin Hood theme, while the more familiar tune made its first appearance on Stay Tuned, released the same year. None for the still version. Music/Sounds Variant: On some films such as The Crush and the 1999 animated version of The King and I, the logo's music is off-sync. Availability: Common. Can be seen on several films released by the company, most notably the first two Ace Ventura films. Also appears on Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, Freejack, Stay Tuned, The Crush, Trial by Jury, True Romance, Major League 2, Silent Fall, Big Bully, Two If by Sea, Wrongfully Accused, Soldier, Chill Factor, The Whole Nine Yards, Get Carter (2000 remake), The Art of War and 3000 Miles to Graceland. On films from 1992-1999, this also can be found at the end of the movies with the Warner Bros. logo after it. This can also appear after the Warner Home Video logo on DVD releases such as Young Guns II, The Whole Nine Yards ''and ''3000 Miles to Graceland. The last film to use this logo was Heist ''(which was released three months after ''American Outlaws, the first film to use the third logo.). Strangely this appeared in black and white on The Exorcist: The Beginning (released three years after this logo's retirement) on Australia TV (with the Roadshow Television logo). Crackle prints of Franchise Pictures films Angel Eyes and Heist have this cut out alongside Warner Bros.; it just cuts to the Franchise logo. It was, however, seen on Battlefield Earth. Strangely, on the 2017 SPHE DVD release of True Romance, the first two Ace Ventura films and the double pack of Major League 2 and Major League: Back to the Minors, this is cut and goes straight to the film. It's unknown if other releases do the same. Editor's Note: Simple animation, but effective and a nice CGI upgrade from the previous logo. 3rd Logo (August 17, 2001-March 1, 2009, September 23-December 16, 2016, 2017) Nicknames: "The Watery Logo", "CGI Creek II", "3D Creek II", "Darkened Creek" Logo: Starts out the same as the last logo, except the river effects in the creek are brighter and look more realistic. After the camera zooms out as per usual, it is revealed to be in a pitch black box against a dark blue background. The effects dissolve into a solid light blue color, and "MORGAN" and "CREEK" are already on the square in their usual positions. Variants: *In 2006, the logo was slightly redone. This time, the yellow line is grey, the box is awkwardly squished, the text is in 3D, and the bright river effects don't dissolve on the creek. *There is a variant of the 2006 version that has a stretched box instead of a squished one. *The still version of the logo was at the end of movies. *On the TV series adaptation of The Exorcist, we simply see the 2001 variation of the logo against a black background. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Newly redone from the 2nd logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo. Sometimes, it uses the opening theme of the movie. None or the closing theme of the show for the still version. Availability: Can be found on films from the company during the era, such as Two for the Money, American Outlaws (the first film to use this logo) and Juwanna Mann. The squished version appears on Man of the Year, Sydney White, and Ace Ventura, Jr. Pet Detective (the last film to use this logo). It has re-appeared on season 1 of The Exorcist TV series. This is seen in place of the Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo on DVD releases from 2017 of MC films such as Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. Editor's Note: A serviceable CGI upgrade, though the 2006 version with the squished appearance is an eyesore. 4th Logo (September 30-October 14, 2011) Nicknames: "CGI Creek III", "3D Creek III" Logo: Same concept as the last logos, except the box is slightly shorter and the river is faster and longer. The end result is on a black background with a blue circle in the middle. Variant: A still version is seen at the end of movies. FX/SFX: Same as the last logo. This logo was designed by Framework Studio. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. None for the still version. Availability: Rare. Only seen on Dream House and the 2011 prequel The Thing. Editor's Note: Once again, another CGI upgrade, but a huge improvement over the 2006 version. 5th Logo (June 14, 2017-) Nicknames: "The Creek VI", "CGI Creek IV" "3-D Creek IV" Logo: On a black background, the camera eases by with a shimmering river with the blue land shining by as the screen scrolls past the river until revealing it's on the box, like the past three logos. As the blue box tilts backwards, the words "MORGAN" and "CREEK" fly in (like the effects of the company name seen on the 1991 logo). The logo shines one more time before fading out. Variant: The television version has the logo easing out. FX/SFX: Another redo of the previous logos with impressive animation and elements that callback to the 1988 (with the extra river) and 1991 (with the company name's appearance) logos. Music/Sounds: The opening theme to the film. The TV version has an abridged version of the fanfare from the 2nd and 3rd logos. Music/Sounds Variant: On current upcoming Blu-ray releases of classic MC films, a "remastered" version of the fanfare from the 2nd and 3rd logos is heard throughout (prior to the TV version). The fanfare is mixed in DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 for a surround sound experience. Availability: Uncommon. Made its debut on All Eyez on Me, Morgan Creek's first theatrical release in six years. The television version is seen on season 2 of The Exorcist. The version with the fanfare will be found on upcoming Blu-ray releases in place of the SPHE logo during the era beginning with the newly HD remastered release of Big Bully. Editor's Note: A well-done logo with elements incorporated from the first two logos. Other Category:Movie